


How things supposed to be

by SharChan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slight Rika x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharChan/pseuds/SharChan
Summary: AU | What if Rika and you created the RFA instead of V?
Relationships: Rika (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Rika/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Kudos: 21





	How things supposed to be

The a bang shot through the air followed by a bullet, hitting the brown haired female. Her body swayed then collapse causing the blonde female to scream. "MC!? A-a-are you leaving? Are you going to leave me?!" Rika choked in between her labored breath. The blond stared in Horror and slowly held her head in despair "You can't leave me MC!!!" Rika sobbed then followed by a half crazed laugh mixed with unsynchronized breathing pattern.

MC slowly turned her head to looked at the sobbing blond "Rika.....E-e-everything will be AL-right" You stuttered, comforted her which she failed.

~*~

"A women named MC LN that has been missing for two years as been found in critical condition..." The women from the news report announced behind the computer screen, which were greeted by a paired of amber eyes with framed striped spectacle. 707 stared in dismay " Mc? Oh God... I have to call V!" 

707 scrambled up to grab his phone and frantically dialed V phone number, he waited for V to pick up his phone.

“Hello?” The mint blue man answered from the opposite line.

”V it’s me they found her.”

-•-

**Hello everyone it's CharChan, I'm here with my very first Mystic Messenger fanfiction. Since this will be my first fanfic,I can guarantee that there will be a lot of errors and mistakes so please don’t hesitate to point out any faults. This fanfic is base on[this fan-comic of V's route (click)](https://aminoapps.com/c/mystic-messanger/page/item/v-route-episodes/bjmX_5QtnIm2KqvKX3x62WGJKYmDZR5gjQHg), I enjoyed it so much that I decide to make a fanfic out of it. Fan comic belongs to [Gelsomino](https://aminoapps.com/c/mystic-messanger/page/user/gelsomino/aZ4X_5QtQfa6K1ZozbLbjZJ1BE6K1dzg1E) and mystic messenger belongs to Cheritz.**


End file.
